Beacon Isn't The End
by Skiptrace
Summary: Ozpin has realized that even after the events of the Breach, and the attempt to imprison Yang Xiao Long and bring Grimm to the Vytal Festival four years ago, the mysterious woman who stole the power from the Autumn Maiden, was not done. He had to act fast. He entrusts the four girls of Team RWBY to a young man whom he trusts to train them. WR and BB pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Right Decision?

Chapter One: The Right Decision?

AN: Hello Everyone! This is KaosC57 with my first ever story! I hope you all like this semi-late Christmas present! I hope to make an interesting story with the RWBY characters and my own OC that will hopefully be interesting and deep. Without further adieu, here is Beacon Isn't the End.

Ozpin approached a two story bungalow that had chipped paint and dead grass. He knew that the young hunter could afford to improve it, but he understood why he chose to keep the house in such condition.

"He probably doesn't want people to come by" Ozpin thought. Three security cameras watched Ozpin's tall and slender figure move up the drive and followed his every step.

"You know it's me old friend, why must you keep these cameras on?" He knocked on the door only to notice it had drifted open from his knock. "I guess he knew I was coming."

The hunter was dressed in a light crimson t-shirt with his symbol embellished upon it, a crossed greatsword and rapier with dual revolvers in the middle, each differently colored, grey for the greatsword, white for the rapier, and a deep crimson for both pistols. There was also a lightweight metal shoulder piece over each shoulder. He wore blue jeans, lightweight metal knee guards, and long gunmetal black sabatons, each concealing his revolvers. He was reclining in front of his myriad screens when he received a ping from his front door cameras. 'I guess Oz WAS coming after all, I guess he finally found the students who need to be given the training! This is gonna be worth all that work and research after all.' The young man thought. He got up from his position, shaking the aches out of his legs, sore from sitting crisscross for so long on his desk and brushed himself off, and proceeded to clean up the kitchen a little before Ozpin arrived.

"Hello Ozpin, I didn't quite have enough time to clean up properly, going on hunts, training, and your project have kept me busy." The young man stated.

"It's quite all right, I would not expect you to be able to keep a house so clean with the project I have given you. I have found the team that will be able to fulfil the task." Ozpin stated

"Well, that's great. But, do you know if they are truly ready? Beacon is a great start, but my training is a step above what you're measly combat schools can offer. I can show these girls true combat skills that will help not only in defeating the Grimm, but also the infiltrators. But, if you are correct about who their leader is, and her powers. I fear even I couldn't stop her. Let alone four young girls straight out of Beacon."

"I think this video will tell you all you need to know." Ozpin stated, his voice flat, turning his scroll towards the young man and opening a video of The Breach, and team RWBY's past exploits.

"Hmmm… They have potential. And they did stop The Breach." The young man paused. "Give me information on their semblances, and their fighting skills, and try to get a 3d scan of their weapons, if you can't do that that's fine, but it will make my end slightly more difficult."

"Two of them are very attached to their weapons, so that will be difficult to do, but you could do it when you start the training could you not?"

"I could, but i'd rather have the weapons on hand before I start the training. It makes it easier to learn how they fight, to help them improve. Fighting a mirror image of yourself can be incredibly enlightening to your flaws."

The two kept talking and as the young man kept asking questions and giving answers to Ozpin's questions, Ozpin thought "I hope I've made the right decision leaving them in his hands…" "Ok, I'll do it. By the way, what's the Team's name?" Ozpin began to get up to leave, "Team RWBY."

 _EN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction story, or really story that I've written. Most of my writing has been all non-fiction up till now. If you are looking for a standard AU, this is not really your standard AU. It's going to be set as if the events of the Breach, and Vytal Tournament have passed, and that Teams RWBY and JNPR are graduating with flying colors, and that Cinder and co are waiting till they have graduated to spring their final master plan. There's also Aura mechanics that I will be adding that make Aura more like a modified version of Ki from Dragon Ball Z, If you don't like that, then I'm sorry. It's the first idea that came to mind that would make my AU a bit more different, we will not have flying, or 10 billion super transformations. I don't want to divulge ALL of my secrets though, a good magician never tells his secrets! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. I will not have a set writing schedule, as school will probably get in the way of it most of the time. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _KaosC57_


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation Day

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

 _AN: Hope you guys liked Chapter 1! I was a bit dumb and forgot to put breaks in between speakers in the original cut of CH1, but that's fixed now!_

The Team RWBY dorm was a hive of activity on the day of them and Team JNPR's graduation. Each of the four girls was worried about their own things, however, they each looked even more beautiful than anyone could have imagined.

Ruby was fiddling with her low cut heels, muttering to herself "These things are still not comfortable, and I still don't understand how Weiss fights in them." These heels were in fact an anniversary gift from Weiss for their first year of dating. She liked them mainly because Weiss had given them to her, and they were not the high cut ones she wore to the dance three years ago when she began her time at Beacon. But, she still even after maturing another three years, did not like heels, or being proper.

Ruby was wearing the exact dress she wore to the dance, mostly because she did not have anything else that looked that nice for the graduation ceremony, but Weiss did find a few modifications to add to make it look even better. Instead of a black bow, a rose of the same size was placed in its stead.

"Weiss! Can I wear a cloak and cape please?"

"No Ruby, this isn't just a standard day at Beacon! We are graduating! We must look prim and proper for Graduation!"

Ruby began to sniffle and tear up. "But Weiss, it's my thing and it's special to me!"

Weiss thought it over in her head, _"Well, if I let her wear her cloak, then her outfit will not look as good, but at the same time I don't want her to be crying over the ceremony... Fine, I guess I'll relent this time Rose..."_

"Fine, you can wear it. Even if your outfit doesn't go with it..."

Ruby began to say "Thank You!" several times over as she hugged Weiss very aggressively, then she let go and went to their dresser, they had combined dressers after they began dating, it was an incredibly handy thing to do, since they both wore similar clothing, and even exchanged fashions sometimes. She rifled through the drawer, "Oh come on, where is it?! Oh! There it is!" Ruby produced a small grey box with a strange symbol on it that Weiss had never seen.

"Ruby, what's that symbol?"

Ruby opened the box and it contained a long and plain gray cloak.

"This is why I wanted to wear a cloak, except it's not mine." Ruby began to tear up again at the thought of her mother as she opened the box. "It was my mother's… I wanted to wear it on my Signal graduation day, but since I was moved up to Beacon, I had to wait till now."

Weiss was now actually beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry Ruby; I didn't know it was your mother's cloak you wanted to wear… I would have let you wear that in a heartbeat." Weiss brought Ruby in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Weiss. You know how much my mother means to me."

"You don't have to thank me, it was my fault. If anything I was the one being a dolt this time instead of you."

"But you're my dolt!" Ruby tackle hugged Weiss.

"Hey! Don't get my dress dirty!"

"Sorry…" Ruby said in a very childish manner.

Weiss was in her dance dress also, she actually was the one to tell the rest of the team that they should wear their dance dresses. It was the only time they had used them, so they thought it would be a good idea because it would be a nice way to reminisce on the past. The team completely agreed. Weiss had modified hers by adding a red frill at the bottom to signify her and Ruby's relationship. Along with a hybrid of Ruby and Weiss' symbols on the back in a crimson and dark gray color scheme. She said that the dress itself was incredibly plain, and needed something else to pull it together.

Yang was the first of the team to actually make a comment on the dance from their second semester at Beacon. "Remember when I spiked the punch and gave you that pep talk to go talk to Ruby, Weiss?"

"Please, Don't remind me... Though, it is the only reason why me and Ruby are together in the first place, but it does bring back memories in the bedroom that I would rather not discuss..." Weiss said with a slight blush.

"Oh come on, you know you had fun Weiss! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Yang's modifications to her dress were more complex than the white roses. She changed the color of her dress almost entirely, making the top portion a sunny yellow to complement her hair, and the frills at the bottom were changed to be an alternating black and yellow, a symbol of the two buzzing bees that were Blake and Yang. "Come on Blake! It looks great!"

"You just had to make it black and yellow didn't you?"

"Yea! Because it's our colors!"

Blake made a small laugh

"I know, it just looks a little... ridiculous."

"Well, that's my style!"

Blake had the least amount of modifications done to her dress, as she thought it was already perfect as is. As per Yang's request, she removed the fishnetting at the top, and she removed the black collar-like neck fitting at the top, as it looked similar to a cat's collar, and she did not want to be looked at in that way. However, she had become more comfortable with her friends and had started to not wear her bow as often, and thought as the beginning to her hopes of ending Faunus discrimination, she would not wear it to Graduation even though it did fit with her outfit well.

"Well, your outfit still looks as stunning as ever Kitten!"

"Yang, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"More times than I can care to remember, probably most of them were also when I was a little drunk." Yang says with a giggle at the end.

"Why does it always come back to drinking with you Yang?"

"Because it's so much fun! We really should go to a bar sometime, I know a guy who owns one, I practically get paid every time I go there!" Yang said playfully.

"Fine, We'll go a week from graduation, after we get settled into the house."

"It's a date!"

A pinging noise began emanating from the four girls scrolls.

"I guess it's time for the ceremony." Weiss said, with slight excitement.

"Finally we are true huntresses! This is soooooo exciting!" Ruby said with extreme enthusiasm.

"Alright sis, don't get so excited, we haven't even graduated quite yet. We passed with flying colors, but this is only the beginning of our career." Yang said with a slight motherly tone.

"I know, but it's so cool! We finally get to use our training for real missions! With a real payout!" Ruby continued on.

" _Finally I'll be able to pay for my own meals..."_ Weiss thought back to the past when her card was declined for a simple meal purchase for her team after their first Vytal Tournament win.

"Well, let's get going! Wouldn't want to be late for our big day!" Yang chimed.

The four girls walked out of their dorm room with pride filled steps to their graduation ceremony.

The graduation ceremony was packed with the teams that were the best friends of Teams RWBY and JNPR. Team CFVY, SSSN, and even FNKI attended the ceremony. So did Taiyang, Qrow, and Winter. However Mr. and Mrs. Schnee were unable to attend due to "company matters" as Winter put it. The ceremony itself was simple, and had each of the teams lined up on either side of the stage with Ozpin at the center podium giving a speech to the young huntsmen and huntresses and about them.

"I would like to welcome you all to this graduation ceremony of these two fine teams of huntsman and huntresses. Now I would like to begin by saying these teams have exceptional field work, and are the finest teams I have ever seen since the likes of Team STRQ. But enough about the past, I would like to press on into the future."

"Team RWBY, please step forward."

"Ruby Rose, a fine young woman and a great strategist on the battlefield. I found her attempting to stop the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick. She is the most kind person who I have ever met, and was trained by one of the best scythe masters out there."

"Weiss Schnee, originally referred to by most students as the "Ice Queen" but, she has warmed up after her time with Team RWBY. Especially with the sparks of love between her and her partner Ruby. She has become an excellent master of dust and her glyphs additionally she has become an excellent teamworker."

"Blake Belladonna"

" _I hope he doesn't bring up my past..."_

"She is one of the most cunning huntresses I have ever witnessed on the battlefield. She is resourceful, and pinpoints the weaknesses of her enemies with blinding speed. She was reclusive at first, but much like Weiss, was able to become open to her teammates through her years here at Beacon."

"Yang Xiao Long, A firecracker at heart, she loves to spark a fight, and loves to find adventure wherever she can. While Yang can be blunt at times, she also is caring at the same time. But, it seems that one person can get her to settle down, her partner Blake. The two have had a great relationship and hopefully will have a much more fruitful one down the road."

"I know that Team RWBY will soar to great heights, however. Do not become complacent, continue your training it will serve you well. Please go back to where you were."

"Team JNPR. Please come forward."

Ozpin proceeded through his miniature speeches about the members of Team JNPR, afterwords, everyone was dismissed to have fun and partake in the graduation feast. The graduating teams sat at the same table, it had been set aside for them since they were so close. The main course was steak, cooked to each of the guests liking, and either mashed potatoes or french fries. The desert course was a chocolate cheesecake with a graham cracker crust. Everyone loved the food, and there were many laughs to be had reminiscing about the past four years they had spent together.

"Really Jaune? Pyrrha forced you to wear the dress again?" Ruby questioned

"Oh, no. That wasn't me, Nora dared him to wear it, otherwise she would have broken his legs." Pyrrha stated.

"Yep! I would have done it too! Our leader without legs isn't much use!" Nora said with great enthusiasm.

"Yea, and I didn't really feel like having to spend another four weeks in the infirmary." Jaune said with a chuckle at the end.

"Well, it seems we all decided to wear our outfits from the first Beacon dance." Weiss stated.

"Yes, I- Oomph!" Jaune said while being cut off by a stiff jab from his partner and girlfriend Pyrrha.

"Right... We thought about it as a team, and we thought it would be a fun way to bring back good memories." Jaune stated with enthusiasm.

"Oooh! Let's go take pictures! We should have some to remember down the road the good times at Beacon!" Ruby said and everyone agreed.

After three more hours at the graduation party, both teams retired to their dorms for the last night stay. They had decided that they would buy four person apartments near each other before graduation to stay close. It would also come in handy if they needed two teams for any Hunting jobs.

 _AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long time between chapters, I'm still getting in my writing groove with RWBY and fiction works in general. Don't forget to review! And I am also looking for a proofreader or person who can help with errors or plot points and such. I have a good frame in my head, but help would be appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3: Weekend Plans

Chapter 3: Weekend Plans...

 _AN: Hope you guys liked the longer chapter in CH 2. I'll try to shoot for chapters that are 2k to 2.5k while starting out._

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Ughhhh... Ruby! You forgot to turn off the alarm again it's the weekend!" Yang complained as she threw a pillow at her younger sibling.

"Hey! We need to get packing, I don't expect that Ozpin wants his newest graduates to freeload on the fact that they have dorm access still! Wow... I'm starting to sound like Weiss now... Creepy..."

Weiss gave a small chuckle as she heard Ruby said how much she had begun to sound like her older partner.

"She isn't wrong Yang. We should get our stuff packed up and drive to our apartment, we can figure out what we want to do from there." Blake stated.

"I guess you're right Blakey... All we really should need to pack up is our clothes, dust, and ammo right?"

"We also can't forget our weapons remember? We put them in our lockers just like usual." Ruby said like they would have forgotten such an important detail.

"We'll simply pick them up on the way out Ruby. The lockers are on the ground floor and are near an exit anyways." Weiss stated

An hour later, Team RWBY finally is packed up and is riding over to their new apartments on the south side of Vale.

"It's so much fun to finally be able to drive!" Ruby exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Hey dolt! Watch where you are in your lane!" Weiss nearly screamed

"Sorry... I kinda lose focus when I'm excited like this"

"Yea, and you also have a brick for a foot, because we are going 10mph over the speed limit Ruby..." Weiss deadpanned

"Dust Weiss... You take all the fun out of driving..." Ruby pouted

"I'm just trying to not die before I turn 30." Weiss deadpanned

"Oh come on Weiss, I'm not THAT bad of a driver..."

" _No, but you aren't that great of a driver either Rose..."_

"No, you aren't. You certainly are not worse than your insufferable sister..."

"Come on Blake! It'll be fun!" Yang exclaimed

"Yang, we both know how recklessly you drive Bumblebee, please just let me drive. I don't want to have to pay a speeding ticket with our first job's pay." Blake said with a motherly tone

"Fine... I know you'll be careful with my bike. I'm just overprotective of it. My dad got it for me on my 16th birthday, took all the lien he had from teaching at Signal for him to buy that bike. It was originally grey, but he spent extra to get it painted yellow just for me"

"Well, maybe we should add a little black to it? You know, for contrast?" Blake questioned.

"I see what you're doing… Sure, If we are both going to ride it, we ought to make it ours instead of just mine! We can do that before we go to the bar in a week."

"Then I guess it's settled. Let's get our stuff strapped on and head out. Ruby and Weiss probably beat us there with how fast your sister drives that little car…"

"Trust me, I can get us there faster. I know ALL the back roads and alleyways that she can't fit through."

"Ok Yang, let's get our helmets on and win this race!"

"Oooh, getting competitive now Kitten?"

"I always like a good competition, you know that!"

"Well, you're gonna have to drive hard and fast!"

Within twenty minutes, Yang and Blake had managed to arrive at their apartment on the south side of Vale, with Ruby and Weiss who left fifteen minutes before the bees did, arriving ten minutes later.

"Ugh, Weiss! You made us lose! I told you we should have turned down Valeshire road!"

"Sorry Ruby, I'm still not well accustomed to the roads in Vale yet. I lived in Atlas for so long, and always had a chauffeur."

"It's ok. Next time though, let me use the Vaze app on my Scroll. It has active traffic tracking through everyone else on the road, so if someone reports an accident or something up ahead, it can re-route us!"

"Alright you two, can we just get our key and get our stuff unpacked? I'd like to get a little rest in before we go out and do some more stuff today." Blake questioned

"Yea, and I'd like to set up that room that's gonna be our weapons and gear room. My babies may be compact, but they still weigh a lot on my wrists." Yang said enthusiastically

"Fine… Weiss, let's get our stuff out of the trunk."

"Hey! Be careful! Myrtenaster's in that box!"

"I will! Have you forgotten how well I take care of my sweetheart?"

" _She does have a point…"_

"I hope Yang is done working on that weapons room. We are gonna need it be done quickly, I don't want to keep Myrtenaster in the box for much longer."

 **Inside the apartment complex**

"Helloooo! We need our apartment key. We just recently purchased an apartment, name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang told the receptionist.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Xiao Long, Let's see… Ah! Here's your apartment, and your key, you will be in Apartment number 205."

"Thanks miss!"

"You are welcome!"

"Well Blake, let's go get that weapons room prepared so Weiss and Ruby can go put their weapons up."

"Alright, do you have the box of Dust vials and crystals? And the metal cabinets for the weapons?"

"Yep, everything is here!"

"Well, let's haul it in there and get set up!"

In a matter of five minutes, Blake and Yang got the CCTS Uplink room converted into their armory. Then Weiss and Ruby entered the apartment, as Blake and Yang decided to leave the door open and went into the newly converted armory.

"Sweet! It looks awesome!" Ruby was excited for something better than a locker room.

"Yep, we color coded the cabinets so that each of us would never argue over who's is who's." Blake stated.

"Good, I don't want to open up my locker one day, and there be Yang's combat outfit and folded up gauntlets…"

"And I wouldn't want to find Myrtenaster in my locker!" Yang retorted.

"Well, let's get some rest and we can figure out what to go do with our free time." Weiss stated.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Ok, so, let's see… Oh… It's raining… I guess we don't really have much we can go do in the rain…" Ruby pouted.

"We have our board game!" Yang proclaimed.

"Oooh, Right! I'll go get it!" Ruby proceeded to speed off to where she left her things and pick out the "Conquer Remnant" strategy game to play. "I'm back! I assume you guys remember how to play?"

"I think we could use a refresher, it's been about 3 years since we have played…" Blake deadpanned.

"I concur" Weiss said flatly.

"Alright, well here's the rules…" Ruby began.

 _AN: I had hoped to give this to you guys right on the dot Midnight CST of New Years Eve, buuut... A game of Grimm Eclipse got in the way... But I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to R and R!_


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Drink

Chapter 4: Just A Drink

 **I don't own RWBY, or the lyrics to "All Our Days" That's RT and Jeff William's property.**

 **Blake and Yang's Room**

"Hey Blake! Guess what day it is?" Yang chimed.

"Saturday?" Blake questioned.

"Yep, but it's also been a week after we have settled in! That means it's time for another date, this time to the bar of my choosing! You're gonna have so much fun Blakey!" Yang said with high excitement.

"I'm not sure how much I'll have at a place I've never even thought of stepping into before. Especially with the loud music you like so much." Blake deadpanned.

"Oh come on Kitty! It will be fun! You always have fun when you're with me!" Yang stepped up to her girlfriend and kissed her. Blake leaned in as if on queue and the two made out for a minute. Then Blake pulled away.

"We better get ready, otherwise we'll never get out there at a decent time." Blake said.

"Yep. I know exactly what I'm gonna wear, and I think you'll like it." Yang said while eliciting a small giggle and one of her large grins.

Yang moved over to the closet, which for a three bedroom apartment was large enough to hold both of the young huntresses wardrobes. Yang picked her favorite outfit for the occasion, as she thought it fitting to go back to the place where everyone knew her and it gave her happy memories of years past wearing the brown jacket.

Blake on the other hand kept her favorite outfit for occasions out on the town in a small box underneath their bed. It was a simple black vest and white sleeveless undershirt, but she was always reminded of the fun times she had at Beacon with Yang, and she hadn't worn it in awhile, so she thought it would be a nice way to remember the good times.

"Heh, I guess we both thought the same thing. I'm glad our old outfits still fit! I'd hate to throw away this jacket, I paid all my lien for this back when I was working at the Hamburger place near 10th Street when I was going to Signal." Yang said with great enthusiasm.

"I didn't know when you went to Signal that you needed a job." Blake stated flatly.

"Yep, needed a job to keep Bumblebee filled up and the supplies for my babies. Signal don't let up on ya cause it's a training school for Beacon! In fact, I think Signal was harder than Beacon!" Yang nearly yelled as she began ranting about how hard of a time she had at Signal.

"Remnant to Yang! It's 6:30, if we want to get to the bar at a decent hour to have fun, we better get going." Blake stated.

"Oh, right!" Yang almost forgot about the date as she was ranting on about how the teachers didn't give them any help or advice on how to make their weapons. She picked up the keys to Bumblebee off a rack near the entry to the team's apartment. "Hey Rubes and Weiss-sickle! Me and Kitty are going out for a few hours, we should be back by tonight, If we aren't we're probably at a hotel because I was too drunk to come home and Blake drug me there, or something like that." Yang yelled as she and Blake walked out the door.

 **In Ruby and Weiss' room**

Weiss was laying down on the bed reading a book on her scroll when Yang yelled out to the white and red clad pair.

"Ruby did you hear that?" Weiss nearly yelled at the young woman, as she was wearing her trademark Rose Red headphones blasting music at a volume that Weiss constantly told Ruby was "too loud" while she was looking at her computer screen which contained several tabs on the Cross Continental Web's forum services.

"WHAT? Oh, sorry Weiss! My favorite song was playing! What was so important that you _had_ to interrupt me reading up on the latest mods for the model of bolt action I have on my sweetheart?" Ruby pouted.

"Seriously Ruby? When will you ever stop modifying Crescent Rose? You already said you had gone overboard in designing her, so why keep adding on?" Weiss questioned her smaller girlfriend.

Ruby threw one hand in the air as she got out of her chair and proclaimed "I will stop modifying my sweetheart whenever I am on my deathbed! And besides Weiss, this is a simple modification I just need something to gouge some grooves into the metal action and some Ice dust to help the action slide a little smoother."

Weiss let out a sigh as she face-palmed. "Anyways, back to what I was going to say. Yang and Blake went out, Yang said something about if they didn't come back tonight they'd be in a hotel or something cause Yang might be too drunk to come back home in a decent state."

"Oh, that happens all the time Weiss, she used to do that all the time after Summer died. She was real torn up about it, since that was the second mother she had lost." Ruby said.

"I guess you never know what those two are gonna do. One day it's taking out three fully grown Nevermore near a volcano, and the next it's going out for drinks and dancing." Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 **In the apartment complex garage**

"I'll drive up there, and you can drive on the way back since I'll probably have too much to drink to be able to even make coherent sentences." Yang said.

"And what makes you say that? You don't have to get drunk just to have fun Yang." Blake said flatly.

"I know, I do it anyways cause if I'm going to a bar, it's to drink and have fun. Drinking just adds to the fun!" Yang said with an excited tone and a wink.

"Ugh, some days I don't know what I'll do with you." Blake said with a slightly agitated tone.

"I know what I want to do with you though Kitty." Yang said with a slightly seductive hint as she pulled the raven haired girl in for a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few seconds and then geared up to ride to the bar.

" _I wonder if it's illegal to ride a motorcycle on the rooftops…"_ Yang pondered as they were riding to their destination.

 **At the Bar**

The two girls arrived at the bar in nearly record time as Yang knew all of the back roads and shortcuts through alleyways since she could ride Bumblebee through them.

"Well, that was just part of the fun Blake! Now the real fun begins, just let me go in first. The guy who owns this joint doesn't exactly like me." Yang stated coolly.

"Well, I guess that's a story to tell over our drink."

"Bu-" Yang began to question the Faunus' decision to drink

"I know I'm the designated driver. But, I don't think one drink is going to stop me from thinking straight. Though, honestly I don't know what to have. So, I'll probably start with whatever you're going to have." Blake replied after cutting the blonde off.

"Well, I guess then you'll be having a sunny day then!" Yang chimed. "I'll go in and see if he's actually gonna let us in."

"Alright, just don't kill him."

"No promises!"

Blake simply sighed and ran her hands through her hair as Yang barged into the bar.

"Helloooo Junior!" Yang chimed out as she strode over to the bar to talk to the owner Hei Xiong, or as everyone called him, Junior.

"Dammit! Who let Blondie in? Dave! Was it you?" Junior questioned.

"Hey man! She threatened to turn me into a woman!" Dave yelled back to his boss in fear.

"Dammit Dave, You're fired!" Junior yelled out in anger.

"So Junior, nice new place you have here! No, I'm not going to burn this one down, unless you decide to give me and my girlfriend a bad time here. Capice?" Yang said with the last few words through gritted teeth.

"I swear I'll do my best Sir!" Junior said with beads of sweat coming out on his forehead.

"Good, I'll go get her now so you two can meet."

Yang strode out of the bar with her classic hip sway to go get her girlfriend.

"Ok, he's fine with me and you being here, threats of breaking things if he gives you shit are quite effective!"

"Yang, next time try to have a little more tact… Threats can't get you everywhere in life ya know…" Blake took her place at the right side of Yang.

Yang looked up and realized that Blake had put her bow on in the time between getting off the bike and her talk with Junior. "Why'd you put your bow on Blake? I thought you were gonna stop wearing it since you wanted to begin your whole Faunus Rights movement peacefully?" Yang quietly questioned her girlfriend."

Blake leaned her head on Yang's shoulder as the two walked in, "I didn't want to catch any unwanted attention to either you or me. Since it is odd for Faunus to be in a relationship with humans. If someone found out, I'd probably be put in some sort of jail, or worse. And I'd rather not be put in jail a week after graduating and starting my full time career as a Huntress."

"Hey, It will be alright, trust me if anyone in that club were to attempt to attack you. You would bet that your attacker in that club would be spending a quite large amount of weeks in the hospital. Now take that bow off, I know how much you hate it."

"Fine… I'll take it off…"

Blake undid the bow with one hand while the two were still walking in from the parking spot that Blake had picked. She tended to pick spots further away from everyone else out of habit. She wrapped the string around her arm like it was one of the strings she used to control Gambol Shroud at range, she felt more comfortable with it like that as it reminded her of her weapon even when she didn't have it.

Yang and Blake strode into the bar, Yang with an air of confidence as she loved the atmosphere of Junior's clubs, she just didn't quite like the owner. Blake was a little nervous as she didn't like the booming music or flashing lights, but she was confident Yang knew what she was doing.

"The bar's over there, Let's go get our drinks and then hit the dance floor!" Yang enthusiastically said.

Blake simply smiled, nodded, and followed her ecstatic girlfriend to the bar and took a seat.

"Yo, Junior! Two Strawberry Sunrises!" Yang shouted over the incredibly loud music.

"Coming right up Blond- I mean Sir!" Junior yelled nearly losing what shreds of confidence he had left.

"Yea, you better get my name right!" Yang shouted back.

"Sir? Really Yang? What did you do to him to make him so fearful of you?" Blake questioned.

"Well, ya see… The first time we met was when I was still looking for my mother, I was just out of Signal, and I had a picture of her on my scroll. I thought looking for her in the underworld where information tends to flow freely would be a good place to start. I came to his first bar in Vale, it was kinda like this one, except on a much more shady side of town."

"Ok, I still don't see what this has to do with him fearing you like this." Blake stated.

"Would you let me finish? Jeez… So, I came in, and apparently Torchwick was there before I was because Junior's goons were part of the first string of Dust robberies that had begun to happen right when we started going to Beacon. But that's besides the point. Anyways, Junior had never seen my mother before, but I started to threaten him mostly by grabbing his-"

"Yea, I think I can get it from there Yang. Let me guess, you beat him up over not having the information you wanted?" Blake asked.

"Yep, then when we were looking for information on Torchwick, Neptune and I came back to Junior at his second bar. I didn't destroy it that time, I came back about a year after that and may have had one too many drinks…" Yang trailed off.

"Yang… Seriously? You are about as bad as your Uncle Qrow." Blake was disheartened to hear her girlfriend's low alcohol tolerance and always told her to stop going out and drinking when she went to parties.

"Guilty as charged Ki-" Yang stopped as Blake kissed Yang.

"Please, don't call me those nicknames here. I really don't like them at home or on missions, but I really don't need you to call me them in public, I don't want to draw any extra attention if I don't have to."

"Fine Blake-y…"

"Two Strawberry Sunrises for the beautiful ladies!" One of the bartenders slid the drinks to them as he called out to them to get their attention.

"Thanks! Just put it on my tab!" Yang yelled out to the bartender.

"Well, bottoms up Blake! I know you don't tend to like sweet stuff, but this is my favorite drink." Yang took the glass and drank the entire concoction in one fell swoop. Blake decided to just test it by taking a few sips.

"Wow, that's not bad. It's got a hint of strawberry sweetness, but it has a slight after burn." Blake was not surprised in the slightest by her girlfriend's drink of choice, as it was like it was made for her and Ruby.

"Yea, I kinda did create it, I wanted something to remind me of Ruby when I went out to parties, she's one of the big driving forces in my life ya know? I want to keep her safe, but at the same time I know she's able to keep herself safe. That and whenever I take her out one day for her first drink, that'll be her first."

"Yea you two are really close, it was nice of you to do that for her. I think it's cute that you made a drink for you two." Blake said with a small smile.

"Yep, I think I'm gonna go hit the dance floor Blake, you gonna come with?" Yang asked.

"Not yet, I think I'm gonna wait for a slower song to come on. You know how I am with faster songs and dancing." Blake answered.

"Alright Blakey, when a song you like comes on I'm finding ya and we are gonna dance!" Yang said in a triumphant manner.

" _Ugh, why did I chose Yang of all people to be my girlfriend? She's nice and beautiful, and she did help me get through rough spots at Beacon, but she's my complete opposite… I guess what they say about opposites attracting is really true."_ Blake pondered as she finished her drink.

As if on queue, the DJ changed songs from the upbeat techno beats of the Achieve Men's "I Burn, Techno Remix" to a much softer song that Blake had never heard before. Yang strode over to the raven beauty and pulled her onto the dance floor, and brought her into a dancing embrace and almost began to cry.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Blake was genuinely concerned for her partner's current state.

*sniff* "Listen to the song Blake, you'll see why I've gotten so emotional. This one's very near to me, mostly because…"

Blake began truly listening to the lyrics of the song,

 _Long ago, before we met,_

 _I dreamed about you._

 _The peace you'd bring._

 _The songs we'd sing._

 _The way you'd make things new._

 _Then one day, you arrived._

 _I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect,_

 _Welcome to your life._

 _And on that day, I made a vow._

 _Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,_

 _I made this promise to you._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _Years of joy have passed since then._

 _With time I've seen you grow._

 _Watched you play, new each day._

 _I begged the time to slow._

 _And though I miss the little girl,_

 _You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,_

 _'Cause you're my hero now._

 _But things in life will rearrange._

 _Friends come and go._

 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_

 _I'm always here and you know._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

Blake realized who was singing, It was Yang. "Oh my god Yang! When did you make this? This is the most beautiful song I've ever heard!"

"I had gotten a small deal with a recording company to record this song, it was just a one-shot though. But it was a birthday gift for Ruby's tenth birthday. I still get emotional each time I hear it, I poured my heart and soul into that song for her…" Yang trailed off.

Blake pulled her girlfriend into a long hug and pulled them off the dance floor after the song finished. "Did you ask the DJ to play that? Just for me?"

"You read me like a book Blake, I did pull some strings to have that song played I knew you would love it. Though I didn't expect to go all emotional on you on the dance floor." Yang gave a small sniffle after admitting to her intentions.

"It's ok Yang. It's nice to see the more emotional side of you every now and again."

The two stayed at the bar for another two hours talking, nothing but small talk and tales of Yang at Signal Academy. Yang got up for a few drinks in between tales, falling into a drunken slur after about the third Rum and Coke. Blake decided to check the time on her scroll, It was 10:30. " _Hmm, not exactly when I was expecting to leave, but Yang's pretty much as drunk as I'm ok with. Still I'd like to not expose Weiss and Ruby to any more of Yang's drunken stupors… So, I guess to a motel it is…"_ Blake reasoned.

"Come on Yang, it's time to go. *Oomph* You're heavier than I expected…" Blake stated as she picked her drunken girlfriend off the couch they had been sitting on.

"And what's that supposed to mean Kitten? Ya callin me fat? Those are some fightin words there Blakey." Yang said while trying to punch her girlfriend in the arm.

"Dust Yang… Could you please shut up? I'd like to get out of here un-scathed...

"Whatever you want Kitty Cat!" Yang almost shouted, much to Blake's surprise.

"If we were inside when you said that, you would be getting punched." Blake retorted

" _Now, where are the keys to Bumblebee… Oh… right…"_ Blake began to wince as she was reminded where her girlfriend kept the keys to her bike, as she forgot to bring hers. Blake was fortunate that Yang would probably not remember her fishing around inside her bra for the keys.

Blake attempted to get her drunken girlfriend onto the bike, and it proved difficult, she decided to bind her with the string she used for a bow to the recently attached back rest. Then she put the helmet on Yang and placed her own helmet on. Then, she heard a noise, something that she was all too familiar with… The low hum of a Schnee Glyph. Blake looked down, and indeed there was a Schnee family Glyph beneath the yellow motorcycle. " _Why is Weiss trying to stop us? Or maybe… No… It can't be… NO! This isn't happen-!"_

 **Three Hours Earlier.**

"Targets are in sight. I repeat, the Faunus and her blonde partner are in sight." spoke the young man into his earpiece.

"Well, do what you must, I don't care how you capture them, just don't kill them. I wouldn't want the future guardians of Remnant to be dead before you can train them." The man on the other side said.

" _Well, I guess I can use the skills I picked up while I studied at Atlas' Academy… Man I hated those instructors, but there was the perk of being in the same class as Winter Schnee!"_ The young man elicited a grin as he jumped onto a different rooftop to get a new vantage point to see the entrance more clearly for when they made their exit.

" _Man, I hope that the footage of the black one wasn't edited, I could have sworn I saw her use techniques that only a few Huntsman know, and she wasn't even out of her first year! And, her weapon is similar enough to my Twin Dreamwalkers that I can adapt it to be similar, though i'll need some chains and a few servo motors. And I'll have to hollow out one of them for a sheath…"_

The young man began to be bored from waiting for the girls to leave the bar. "Dust damn it, when are they going to leave? I really don't want to be out till midnight, I'm already suspicious enough up here on this roof, but if I'm out here for too long, someone's gonna notice…"

In a few more moments, Blake was hauling Yang to the blonde's bike. "Hmm, that bike wasn't in any of the videos… I guess I can leave it here as evidence, It could even instil a little fear into the Roses…" The young man stated to no one in particular with a slightly sadistic grin.

"Dust Yang! Could you please shut up?" Blake yelled at Yang.

"Ugh, finally, they leave… Oh, perfect the blonde is drunk off her ass. This ought to make this easier, I will not need to get as physical as I'd originally needed to." The young man breathed in heavily, closed his eyes, and his left hand began to glow with the Schnee family symbol. "Good, still remember that old snowflake's tricks. This should be a cinch."

 **Present Time**

Blake was cut off in her train of thought by the explosion of the glyph below the bike as it knocked both her and Yang off the motorcycle. Yang was knocked unconscious from the blast, while Blake was still somewhat coherent and able to comprehend what was happening. But It didn't matter, her assailant used four Repulsion Glyphs to imprison the raven haired faunus and the blonde brawler.

"Why hello there miss! It seems you are trapped inside a glyph prison! Here, I'll let you free!" Blake never saw the brick flying at her face.

"And old Ozzy said she was the sneaky one… I guess the cat ran into a corner she couldn't get out of. As for the blonde…" The young red haired man examined the unconscious blonde. "I shouldn't need to do anything to her further."

The young man hefted the two girls onto a glyph and moved it along with the girls with ease to an unmarked black van and placed them both in the back. He bound, blindfolded and gagged the girls so if they were to wake up, they would have no idea where they were. He entered the front and started the van up. "That was as easy as killing 10 fully grown Deathstalkers with just Fast Lien and Early Retirement, just have to know where the weak points are, and strike them there!"

 **At the young man's house**

The young man backed his black van into the two car garage attached to his beat up abode. "Good, the girls are still conked out from the _incident_. This will make getting them into the basement much easier." The young man closed his eyes again and breathed in deeply again, this time a yellow flaming fist appeared on his left hand and he activated his semblance, the strength of a lion coursing through his body, as he would need it to heft the two girls into the basement.

After picking the two girls up and hoisting them onto his shoulders, he called out "Sebastian! I'm home!" A secret hatch opened up in the empty car space and the young man went down the stairs.

"Good evening Reuben, I hope your mission to retrieve Yang Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna went well?" A hologram of a butler appeared in the large room.

"Yes, as you can see the two girls are here on my shoulders, unconscious I might add. Are the rooms for the two pairs ready?" Reuben asked.

"Yes they are Sir! I even made them look like the rooms in Beacon just as you requested." Sebastian replied.

"Good, could you be a dear and open the second room? I have my hands quite full at the moment."

"Certainly Master."

On the far right side of the room in a tucked away corner a door opened to a fairly sizable room that resembled one half a room at Beacon, but not a standard one. This one had the two beds on top of each other with nothing but a few dusty books holding them apart. "Wow, Sebastian you really have outdone yourself this time! This looks almost exactly like their room at Beacon!"

"Thank you Sir! I aim to please."

Reuben placed the two girls on their respective beds, being forced to draw more power from his Aura to hoist Yang onto her top bunk. "Good, I can finally start planning how to nip the white roses from the plant."

 _A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! My update schedule is going to become quite erratic as, I am starting school soon. Hopefully the first few weeks will be easy enough that I can get one chapter a Week, but no promises. Chapter 5 should be out on the 15'th as, it will be a much easier chapter for me to write, as I have something to follow up on with the White Roses._


	5. Chapter 5: The Roses Fall

Chapter 5: The Roses Fall

 **The Apartment: Weiss and Ruby's Room**

The roses lie in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. Weiss as usual is the first to get up, and stumbles into the kitchen, realizing that Yang didn't set the coffee pot to begin brewing. She began to get angry at the blonde, but she soon remembered that Yang was not home. "Dust. I guess that they got a hotel room because Blake insisted that they don't expose Ruby to any more of Yang's drunkenness. I guess I'll have to wait for my coffee…"

Weiss decided it was her turn to cook breakfast this morning, normally Ruby or Blake, and even sometimes Yang makes breakfast. But today she had decided that she would cook for Ruby, and give her a nice breakfast in bed. There was one problem though. Weiss did not truly know how to cook. She could boil the water for the freeze dried food that they were provided for missions, but she never learned how to cook anything else. "I guess I could look up how to make pancakes on my scroll. How hard could it be?"

Weiss pulled her scroll off the charging dock in the kitchen, and opened it to it's tablet form, placing it on a stand. She opened it to the CCW and searched how to make pancakes. "Simple! One egg, flour, sugar, milk, and baking powder."

She began to rummage through the cupboards and fridge, as they did bring some food supplies from their small fridge back at Beacon, but not much. "Well, It looks like everything is here for a few pancakes. Enough for both of us to eat hopefully. The page did not say what temperature to put the pancakes in at though… I guess I'll start at a medium setting and hopefully that should work."

Weiss began to mix the ingredients together as she continued to look back to the scroll for reference on measurements. She poured the batter for the first pancake into the pan and attempted to turn the stovetop on. But after the first click, it sputtered out and did not produce a flame. "Well, this is a bit of a problem. I guess I could try to start it with one of my glyphs…"

She then headed into the small armory to grab a vial of Dust to use to start the flames. After reaching the kitchen, she creates a small glyph inside the stovetop. Ice shards begin forming around the bottom of the pan. "Dust damn it! I grabbed a vial of Ice Dust! Ok, don't panic Weiss, we can remedy this… Oh, right! Yang should have plenty of Fire Dust in her locker!"

She trotted off into the armory once more to open Yang's locker, but she soon discovered that Yang had changed her password from her previous one to a new code. "Well, I guess my cooking attempt is in vain…"

Weiss tromped into the kitchen fists balled at her sides. "Stupid stove! Why will you not work!" She yelled. Having no regard for silence at this point as anger flooded her mind over not being able to make breakfast for her girlfriend.

Back inside the white rose's room, Ruby began to stir as she listened to her girlfriend shout at the stove and proceed to kick it once, soon realizing it was made out of metal. A faint obscenity could be heard in the distance which was something rare from the usually proper minded heiress. "Ugh… Weiss… I'm trying to sleep…" Ruby arose and put on her slippers to see what Weiss was shouting at.

Ruby entered the kitchen to see an infuriated Weiss bashing the stovetop. "Ugh… Why will this insufferable stove not work?!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss, why are you shouting at our stove?" Ruby questioned her white haired girlfriend.

"Oh! Ruby! You were supposed to still be in bed! I was going to make you a nice breakfast in bed!"

"Well, thanks for trying Weiss, but next time leave the cooking to me or Blake."

"I guess we could go out for breakfast. I heard there's a small diner just around the corner from here that we could eat at."

"All right! So, who's paying?"

"Oh Dust! We don't have any money… Blake and Yang probably have all of theirs because they went to the bar last night, so we are dry on lien until they get back." Weiss slightly panicked.

"What if we just go get Blake and Yang and bring them to breakfast with us?" Ruby remembered that Blake and Yang weren't home.

"That would work I guess."

Ruby and Weiss got ready for the day and set out to pick Blake and Yang up from the hotel they normally go to. However, they noticed a small cube sitting on the ground outside their apartment, with a button on it. "I wonder what this is! Did you order something Weiss?" Ruby wondered what could be inside the small cube.

"I didn't order anything, did you?" Weiss retorted.

"Nope! But, normally something like this could be a trap, but come on we are Huntresses now! We're ready for anything! Let's press it!" Ruby pressed on the button and the cube opened up to a small projector.

"Greetings Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, My master wishes you to go to the enclosed coordinates if you wish to see the other half of your team again. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

"Well, that's not good! Blake and Yang got kidnapped!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But, this could be a trap Ruby! Someone could have just said that they kidnapped them, just to trap us!" Weiss stated back at her distraught girlfriend.

"Well, let's check the hotel first, then we'll go to the coordinates this guy says they are at." Ruby reasoned.

"Ok, then breakfast can wait."

 **At the hotel**

"Well, we're here."

"Alright let's go talk to the receptionist and see if Blake checked them in for a room." Weiss stated.

Weiss and Ruby walked into the small reception room. A nice young woman was stationed behind the counter and welcomed Weiss and Ruby into the humble hotel. "What can I do for you two young ladies?"

"Hello Miss, we'd like to check if a Miss Blake Belladonna or Yang Xiao Long has checked into a room here."

"One minute, let me see if they're here."

The receptionist tapped on her keyboard looking to see if either Blake or Yang had booked a room for the night.

"I'm sorry Miss, neither of them have a room booked." The receptionist told Weiss.

"Great... That means that hologram was right. Well, thanks anyways miss!"

The two walked out of the hotel reception room crestfallen that the black and yellow pair had indeed been kidnapped.

"Well, let's go to those coordinates! We have to find Blake and Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We have to go in with a plan though Ruby. We can't go in guns blazing, otherwise we might get trapped ourselves!" Weiss retorted.

"Ok…"

The two decided to go in back to back, covering each other. Ruby's scythe would be able to protect both of them at long distances and medium distances, while Weiss' glyphs and sword would cover the closer range combat.

 **At the coordinates**

"Well sir, it looks like the girls got the message." Sebastian stated.

"Thanks for letting me know, This should be a cinch. I know how they fight, so knocking them out without harming em isn't gonna be difficult."

"I would caution you, Ruby can be quite the strategist, so do be on your guard."

"Thanks for the warning Sebastian! But, I should be able to handle them with Muspell"

"Anytime Sir!"

A small red car pulled up to the building that was housing their future captor.

"Sir, they are here."

"Good. This should be fun!"

Ruby and Weiss exited their small red sports car and pulled out their weapons from its trunk. Ruby uncollapsed her scythe into its sniper rifle form as she did not need the blade just yet.

"You are taking point Ruby. Remember the plan?"

"Yes Weiss I remember the plan…"

Ruby took point with Weiss at her backside in case anyone decided to come in from the door behind them. The two walked cautiously into the dark warehouse, unaware that their captor was waiting in the shadows.

Reuben decided that his rapier, Muspell would do the trick for dispatching the two without harm, as the weapon was able to be used as a rudimentary crushing weapon with it's hilt. He did still have his trusty pistols as backup, incase the engagement went south.

"Blake! Yang! Are you in here?!" Ruby called out to the shadows.

" _Looks like it's showtime!"_ Reuben thought as he closed his eyes and on his left hand appeared a red rose symbol not unlike Ruby's own symbol.

"No, but I am!" Reuben flashed between the two girls spinning to hit Weiss first in the back of her head with the hilt of Muspell, with Ruby dazed at his blinding speed.

"One down! One to go!" Reuben shouted in excitement.

"Weiss No!" Ruby shouted as she ran to her fallen partner who had taken quite the blow as she was knocked several feet away from the hilt strike.

Reuben was poised to make another strike to incapacitate Ruby, but she whipped around bashing him with the side of her sniper rifle.

"Oof, nice improv kid! But, that's not gonna get you too far against a hunter of my caliber."

"I don't know who you are, or why you are attacking us. But there is one thing I do know, and that's the fact that I'm gonna beat you!" Ruby shouted triumphantly.

" _Heard it a thousand times kid, and it's gonna take more than triumphant shouts to beat me."_

Reuben breathed in and closed his eyes as the Schnee family symbol appeared on his left hand. Ruby rushed at him, trying to close the gap between her and him, but her effort was futile as she was blasted away by a glyph and knocked into a steel pillar.

"Oomph! Ow... That... hurt..."

" _Now's my chance!"_

Reuben dashed to Ruby's dazed form and gave her a sharp rap on the head to knock her unconscious.

"Well done Sir! You have successfully captured the trainees without disturbing the local police, or other huntsman!" Sebastian said with an ecstatic tone.

"Thank you Sebastian, I always do my finest work." Reuben said to his companion.

"Now, is the van ready? I need to make my getaway pretty soon before the cops or huntsmen DO show up."

"Yes Sir, the van is ready to go."

"Thanks Sebastian! You are a true lifesaver!"

Reuben went through his process to activate his semblance, and a flaming fist appeared on his left hand. He hefted the two girls on his shoulders and moved them to his van. _"Finally, I have all of the trainees it's gonna be an interesting few weeks. At least I don't have to try to match them one for one, just something similar enough to give them a way to learn how to shore up their weaknesses."_

"Oh, wow these two were alot lighter compared to Blake and Yang... Didn't even need that old dragon's power afterall."

 _AN: Sorry that it's taken THIS long for me to publish this chapter... I've been swamped with so much crap lately, and so the next chapter might take the same amount of time this one did, but at the same time it might not._


	6. Chapter 6: A Rough Start

Chapter 6: A Rough Start

After the events of the past two days, Reuben was surprised at the fact that no one had inquired about the location of team RWBY. Team JNPR was off on a mission in Vacuo with Team SSSN, something about a gigantic Grimm that was the size of a medium sized house.

"Sir, you might want to see this."

Reuben was standing at a console with a projection of the Ember Celica floating a few feet above it. "What is it Sebastian? I'm a little busy recreating Goldielock's shotgun gauntlets. These things are hard to work with, especially if I'm going to add the special twist I've planned.."

"Well Sir, she's the first one to stir. Honestly I am quite surprised, her previous alcohol intake suggested that she would be the last one to wake up."

"Is she now? Well, this is gonna be fun. Unlock the door, silently please. I'm going to have a chat with Blondie, and hopefully her feline girlfriend as well."

"You know what's best sir."

Reuben strode over to the metal door that lead into the sleeping quarters in his gigantic basement and took a sharp left to Blake and Yang's room.

Yang rolled just far enough to send herself off the bed with a resounding thud as the door opened.

"Ughhhh could someone get the plate number off that dust truck?" Yang slowly opened her eyes, attempting to adjust to the sudden light as Reuben flicked the light switch on.

"Well, good morning Blondie! Good to see you're up." Reuben said in a jovial tone.

Yang snapped up with surprising speed for being hungover and immediately took her boxing stance and lept at her captor.

"Whoa there, no need for hostility!"

"You kidnapped me and Blake!" She yelled out as she threw her deadly right cross.

Reuben caught the strike in his hand as if it was a ball being thrown by a small child and flipped the blonde brawler over and onto her ass. "I suggest you wake your girlfriend and get ready, hopefully the other two will wake up soon. Though, I might have hit the white one a bit too hard."

"What did you do to my sister and Weiss!" Yang shouted

"Oh nothing much, Weiss as you called her didn't really take a strike from the pommel of my rapier well, and your sister Ruby put up a good deal of a fight comparatively."

"I swear I will find a way to break out of here and kill you!"

"My my, you are the violent type… As I said before, you have no reason to fear me, other than the fact that I know about forty ways to end your life right here and now, even through your Semblance and Aura."

" _I guess I'll comply with him for now… He was able to just take my hardest hit and absorb it with one hand and successfully put my ass on the ground in one fell swoop…"_ Yang thought.

"Now, wake up your girlfriend and I'll go check up on the other two, and when you two are done getting ready, go out this door, take a right, walk down the hall and you should enter a large room with a table and 5 chairs in it, take a seat at the table and wait for me and the other two."

"Alright, fine I guess I don't have a choice… But, if you even think of hurting Ruby… So help me Oum, your blood WILL be on my hands."

"Trust me, I may have kidnapped you, but it's for an incredibly important reason." Reuben stated as he exited the room to check up on Ruby and Weiss.

Yang rolled her shoulders and went over to Blake's sleeping form and kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up kitten, we've been kidnapped by some dude who says it was important for him to kidnap us, he's got Ruby and Weiss too."

"Huhhh? Yang? You're awake early for having drank that much last night… Where the hell are we? This looks like our room back at Beacon, not the hotel room we normally get…"

"Did you not hear me? We've been kidnapped and so have Ruby and Weiss. I don't know where exactly we are, but the guy who kidnapped us showed up a few minutes ago and I nearly punched his face in. He said something about our kidnapping being important and that he wanted us to meet him in this large room just out the door and to the right." Yang explained

"Well, we better comply then. I still don't feel good enough to plan any escapes …" Blake said reluctantly.

 **In Ruby and Weiss' room.**

"Well well well, Little red and Miss snowflake! Time to wake up!" Reuben chimed

Not even so much as a stir came from Ruby or Weiss' petite forms.

"Oh you have got to be bloody kidding me… Sebastian, two vials of Adrenaline please…"

A small opening in the floor appeared with a pedestal of two syringes filled with a clear liquid. Reuben picked one of the syringes up, and jabbed it into Weiss' thigh.

He repeated the process with Ruby and the other syringe. "Wakey Wakey girls!"

Weiss stirred first, "Owwwwww… What in the name of Oum hit me?"

"That would be the pommel of my rapier Muspell, now, chop chop, time is of the essence!" Reuben retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Who the dust are you and why are we back at Beacon?"

"The name is Reuben, Reuben Erfinder. And I'm your captor. Or, now I should say tutor. And, this isn't Beacon. This is my rather large basement complex."

"Why did you kidnap us, and what did you do to my Ruby? I swear if you hurt her…"

"Yea, 'So help you Oum my blood will be on your hands' I wasn't expecting you and blondie in the other room to be so close in your replies, especially with your last name. And, by the way there's several ways I could have ended your life yesterday. You were just fortunate enough I did not put the spike on the pommel of Muspell." Reuben retorted.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but I guess it gets my point across." Weiss pouted.

Both Reuben and Weiss heard a light humming noise emanating from the bunk above.

"Ommph… My Oum… what in the hell hit me?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby! You know not to use that kind of language! I will be talking to Yang about your recent use of curse words!" Weiss huffed

"Owww. Why in blazes is my thigh hurting? Ohh, my everything is starting to hurt now…" Ruby slumped flat back onto the bed.

"Looks like someone needs a little pick me up. Sebastian do you mind?" Reuben asked.

"Certainly Sir! One special mixture coming right up! How much do you need?" Sebastian replied.

"Hmmm… Half a cup to start."

The same opening in the floor held the special healing mixture that Reuben had created through his multiple years of experimenting with Aura and Dust for practical combat applications beyond what was known at the time.

"Ok Rosy Red. Bottoms up, this ought to heal you and you're Aura right up! It, doesn't taste very great though." Reuben practically shoved the concoction down Ruby's throat.

"What the hell are you giving her?!" Weiss shouted, and quickly covered her mouth as if she had said something out of turn.

"A healing mixture. Trust me, I have been working on this crap for years. I may have kidnapped you, but it's with good intentions. And, I was told to do this by a good person, someone you might actually know." Reuben replied.

"Oh my gosh! I feel great!" Ruby quickly got up and dashed around the room as if she had inhaled a few dozen too many cookies.

"Does she do this often?" Reuben leaned over and whispered to Weiss.

Weiss sighed "Only if she's eaten a lot of sweets, or apparently this."

" _Hmm, interesting… I'll have to file that away for later…"_ Reuben thought.

"Ok girls, looks like you two are ready, follow me. The other two are waiting on us."

"I still don't trust you, but I guess there's no choice." Weiss said flatly.

Reuben exited the room with Ruby and Weiss in tow. The three strode into the large meeting room and went up to the large table and took their respective seats.

Reuben cleared his throat and began to speak "Well, You four must be wondering 'Why the dust has this madman captured four new huntresses?' This is why we are meeting."

"An associate of mine asked me to take you four girls on as apprentices. I've been performing years worth of research on Aura and Dust to improve the combat uses of both. In addition, I've experemented with thousands of different weapons, and for a year I took on working with one type of weapon a day until I mastered it the same day. So, I know how to fight with ALOT of weapons. That's why I was chosen for the job."

Weiss spoke up "Whoa there, who is this 'associate' you are speaking of?"

"Let's say that he's a very important man that you have known for several years." Reuben replied

"Well that's really fucking cryptic mister…" Yang retorted.

"My master's associate does not wish to have his name revealed at the present time." Sebastian reinforcing Reuben's point.

"Thanks Sebastian. As I was saying, my job now is to ascend your training beyond that of Beacon Academy. You might think you are all hot stuff being fresh from Beacon. But, you four are nothing compared to my skill and experience. But, if you think you can take me, be my guest we can start training today." Reuben challenged the four girls.

"Ok, you're on!" Yang shouted.

"Really blondie? You're gonna challenge me after what happened in the room? Very well then. Sebastian?"

"Sir?"

"Combat room please!"

The room began holographically transforming from a large meeting room, to an Atlesian Combat Training Room.

"Alright, for this one i'll be going somewhat easy on you. I'll set my Aura limiter to 50%, just to give you a chance at taking me down. But, i'll be using the weapon which I am most comfortable with." Reuben stated.

"Whatever, I wasn't warmed up in the room, but now I should be ready." Yang countered.

"Will someone count us off?" Reuben asked as he assumed his fighting stance with one leg up in the air, much like that of a stork or flamingo.

"Sure!" Ruby spoke up.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

 _AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please, don't hesitate to Review and tell all your friends!_


	7. Chapter 7: One More Round

Chapter 7: One More Round

Both fighters exploded onto the battlefield, quite literally. Reuben shot up using the raw kinetic force of his dual pistols to leap above Yang. Yang's Ember Celica could not shoot her as high, so she resorted to shooting Reuben with her Flare Rounds to attempt to deal some amount of damage.

Reuben saw the attempt, and decided to retaliate with multiple gunshots from his revolvers, still concealed inside his magnetic holsters on his boots. A few stray shots manage to land on her, draining a sliver of her Aura " _Wow, i'm getting sloppy on my aerial game. Time to dive in!"_ Reuben pivoted downward and shot himself into Yang, crashing his head into her stomach causing a crater to form on the ground, "Really? I'm gonna have to clean that up later you know…"

"You're the one that caused it!" Yang retorted.

"You were the one in my way!" Reuben snarked back. "No matter, it's time to end this!"

Reuben performed a standing backflip to release his dual pistols from their magnetic holsters and caught them, landing the flip.

"Fancy moves, now let's start round two!" Yang rushed in again this time at a shallow angle to prepare for a fakeout into her devastating Right Cross. Reuben began firing his revolvers at a blinding speed that even Ruby would have a hard time achieving. Then, he pulls back the two revolvers together and presses a small button on the handle of Fast Lien, linking the two revolvers together, and throws them at Yang, and they begin firing in a dazzling spray of bullets as Reuben rushed in on a confused Yang throwing a low and fast kick, and then dropping down into a windmill kick, then pushing off of the ground into a lightning fast kick into the air, and then a hammering downward kick to finish the combination off with a resounding smash into the ground by Yang.

"Wow, he's good, quite acrobatic." Blake remarks.

"Yea! And he's really fast too!" Ruby exclaims.

"He's a showoff. I bet that he wouldn't be able to beat Me and Myrtenaster, and certainly not with my Glyphs as well!" Weiss states challengingly.

"Well, then I guess you're my second win for today Ice Queen!" Reuben interjects.

"Excuse me?" Weiss huffs.

"I already am done with Blondie over here."

"No you're not!" Yang explodes from her small crater, activating her semblance in the process.

"Really? How did I not see that coming?"

Reuben activated his semblance, and completely disappeared from the field of combat, leaving a very confused Yang.

"Where the hell did you go? Come out and face me you coward!" Yang shouted.

"Right behind you." Reuben flourished his revolver and fired a flaming dust round into Yang's skull, dropping her Aura to 1%.

"What the hell are you thinking Reuben? That's my sister! Do you WANT to kill her?" Ruby questioned as she pulled Crescent Rose from her back.

"No, I don't want to kill her. Her Aura management and strength is incredibly weak. Just like most huntsman and huntresses. If she had half of the control and strength that I do, that shot would have barely scratched her Aura." Reuben explained. "This was a mere lesson on how you can't just rush into combat and hope for the best results. Now, who's my next win? Oh, right the Ice Queen, Miss Weiss Schnee if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, my name is Weiss, although I do not tend to associate with my last name much anymore."

"Whatever flies your Bullhead… It's still one more round for me to win today. I'm two for zero today."

"Well, you will be two for one when I am done with you!" Weiss proclaimed.

" _That cockyness is gonna be your downfall Princess…"_ Reuben thought.

"Count us off please."

"Ok honey!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Goooo!"

Weiss began the fight by charging Myrtenaster with Lightning dust. However, Reuben had a different plan. He placed his right hand over his heart, and a rose symbol appeared on his hand, then he raised his other hand and a sabre appeared in his other hand.

"What?! How did he do that?!" Ruby exclaimed

"I dont… know…" Blake was shocked at the weapon coming from seemingly nowhere.

Weiss powered through with her steely resolve and quickly recovered from the shocking reveal of Muspell. Reuben reached for his belt and touched what seemed to be a capsule containing a Dust crystal and infused it into his sabre.

"Time to turn up the stakes!" Reuben challenged.

Weiss made a few slashing strokes to project lashes of lightning at Reuben to no effect. Reuben countered with an intense projection of flames from his sabre. Weiss had to think on her feet and project a glyph to protect her from the intense heat.

"Not used to flames this heavy are we Weiss-sickle!"

Weiss growled at the use of one of her nicknames. " _Ok, that is IT. That's the last straw with this guy!"_

She projected a glyph with four swords pointing outwards. Out shot a white claymore with an arm attached, nearly stabbing him in the throat but he deftly deflected the blow with a quick parry. "Man, do you Schnees always go for the vitals when you're angry?" This infuriated Weiss even further with his incessant taunting, which did not bode well for her combat skills.

"Man, you really have to quell that temper of yours Miss Schnee. If you can't you will fall in battle." Reuben taunting her even further, going in for several quick stabs to her abdomen which were directly absorbed by her Aura. Then, he decides to fall back slightly, pulling a backflip into a handspring for extra distance.

"Now, this is where I turn the tide!" As if on queue, the symbol on his hand changed from a rose to some deformed hybrid of the rose and Schnee family symbol and a blast glyph appeared through Weiss' deflection glyph and blasted her into the wall behind. Then he projected a line of glyphs to enhance his speed to blitz Weiss. Then after removing the previous glyphs, a gravity reversal glyph appeared below Weiss to lift her into the air for an upward jump thrust to propel her further into the air. Then to finish the combination, a blast glyph to knock her into the ground.

"And THIS is the end Weiss Schnee!" Reuben yelled out as Weiss fell to the ground with a resounding thunk. Reuben switched to a back handed grip on Muspell, going in for a downward heart stab, stopping just inches above her heart.

"Don't do it Reuben!" Ruby called out with genuine concern for her beloved girlfriend.

"What? Did you really think I'd kill the second best huntress of your group? I have no intentions of harming any of you. I simply want to test your limits, which for Yang and Weiss, are incredibly high for recent graduates. But, you are nowhere near my level. Yet." Reuben explained his motives for the two battles.

"As for testing Blake and Ruby, My aura's spent. I normally don't have to use my semblance that much, and it spends a fair bit of my aura switching between so many semblances in a short time."

"Wait, Switching between Semblances?" Blake inquired

"Oh, I guess I should tell you my semblance. It's normally something I don't broadcast to the world, as it's quite a powerful semblance if used properly. I can in a sense copy another's Semblance. But, I have to see it in combat before I can copy it, and my power of it is based on the owner's mastery over their own Semblance." Reuben explained.

"So, how are you able to project so many of my glyphs if I am not anywhere near your level?" Weiss asked.

"Princess, you are not the first Schnee I have encountered. Actually, I met your sister first, and that's a tale for another time." Reuben said.

"So how did you summon that rapier?" Ruby questioned.

"I was expecting you to be the one to ask that. And, I'm afraid the answer might not bring happy thoughts around. The semblance I copied to summon Muspell, is your mother's Ruby." Reuben sighed.

"What? But my mother's been dead ever since I was 3! How do you know her?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I guess that's a good story to launch into now. Gather around girls. Sebastian, start taking lunch orders please."

"Alright Sir, what would you all like for lunch? I already know what Sir Reuben wants, but I do not know what you all like."

"I'll have… a fruit salad with lots of strawberries!" Ruby said with much enthusiasm.

"A burger and chilli cheese fries please. Lettuce, ketchup, and cheese on the burger." Yang replied.

"I'll have a sub sandwich. Meatball marinara please." Weiss said flatly

"Tuna melt please!" Blake exclaimed as she had a devilish grin on her face for finally having her favorite food on hand at most any time now.

"Alright, your lunch should be done in about twenty minutes ladies." Sebastian replied.

"Well, with that out of the way, I guess we can start!"

 _AN: Well, that was a chapter! For a little insight on how I try to do these battle scenes, I think of them in my head, and then attempt to act as many portions out in my living room as I can. I can't do all of the tricks that Reuben pulls off, but it helps me to think of how to write them. I also base his dual revolver combat off of the Male Ranger class in Dungeon Fighter Online._

 _Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Storytime with Reuben

Chapter 8: Storytime with Reuben

"Where to start? Ah, yes. I guess I can start by clearing up the main reason why I know Ruby's mother. I was a part of Team STRRQ. Nobody ever really knew about me though. As a fifth wheel in Team STRQ, it made me quite unwanted. Nobody else liked me because it gave the team an advantage. Nobody ever knew if it was Me or Raven they would fight against in 4 on 4 sparring classes. It was pretty funny when they expected Raven, but got me instead. I came in the third year of the team, and I was a third year Huntsman in training as well. My previous academy did not mesh with my political views and sense of wrong and right." Reuben explained.

"Which academy did you start out at? It is quite peculiar that you were even allowed to switch academies." Weiss questioned.

"I started in Atlas. That's a story for another time though." Reuben dismissed the question. I guess I can finally start. Me and your mother were quite close. She and I kinda had a thing for eachother, but Taiyang decided to take her from me. That's neither here nor there for this story."

"We decided to take on a duo mission. So, we both loaded up, me with Fast Lien and Early Retirement, her with Crimson Thorn, her beloved Sniper Rifle and Spear combination. To be quite honest, it was too un-balanced toward the tip to be a good weapon, but she somehow managed to be the most effective of the team at both pure offense, and supportive roles."

"We actually had a mission on Patch. However, we didn't think we would need Tai or Qrow, and Raven had been AWOL for three years at this point. It was a little side job of mine for Qrow to keep tabs on Raven, but I had since given up on it since she became nearly untrackable. We headed out to the man who posted the job. He informed us that Grimm attacks had become more frequent in the past few weeks and that it was not too many Grimm per attack, but they were more powerful than previous attacks."

"We began going north toward the highest concentration of Grimm to cull them first. It was originally quite straightforward, I provided supporting fire and she took the brunt of the attacks with Crimson Thorn. Then, one of the Grimm knocked her weapon out of her hands, but she did something I had never seen, or never noticed I guess. She instantly reclaimed her weapon as if it had never been knocked away. I was intrigued by this, I knew the legend of the Silver Eyed Warriors, but never had I heard that they could reclaim their weapons instantaneously"

"We continued fighting, but then some form of portal came out of nowhere. It enveloped us and took us to some corrupted form of the clearing we had been in. Grimm began to come in droves. They looked much more corrupt than those we had faced before. Beowolves had claws longer than the spear point on Crimson Thorn, and the Borbatusks were twice the size of those on Remnant. We had no idea what was in store for us…"

"The next thing we knew, I found a way to leave the corrupted land, but Summer died because I couldn't get one… damn… shot… One fucking bullet. Missed. It ended her life. I couldn't get a quick enough reload off, no dust batteries to charge my barrels with fire or ice for another projectile. Nothing was able to save her, not even her Silver Eye powers were enough to pierce through the Grimm. She had consumed too much Aura to attempt to even think about using them. She got stabbed in the side by a Beowulf, then eviscerated by a dozen other Grimm."

"The main thing I wanted to say through this story is that, I am sorry Ruby. I was the main reason why Summer died. I couldn't save her in time…" Reuben expounded on the subject.

Ruby began sobbing. "Why couldn't you save her… She was EVERYTHING to me!"

"I know your mother was your role model, but there was nothing I could do."

"Ruby, I want you to know. Your mother was the most valiant woman I have ever met. She cared for everyone as if they were her own children. She was the best leader I had ever seen, and funnily enough, you might have been Ruby Ravenwing instead of Ruby Rose. I was about two weeks too late and Tai took her in and then you came to be."

"Whoa whoa wait... So, you and Summer liked eachother that much?" Yang said quite surprised. "I always thought that Tai and Summer were happy with their relationship."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. They were happy, but she had always loved me more than Tai. We had decided to be an unofficial couple, but we never took things too seriously with our relationship. We knew that with the life of a Hunter we could never really have a stable relationship. I never have harbored any grudge with Tai over taking Summer away from me, but it did sting for awhile that the love of my life would never be mine." Reuben explained.

"So, this is why I chose you four girls. All four of your have hidden potential that is un-tapped. You are all fresh out of the academy, and I have sentimental connections to people that you either know, or are related to. In time I will tell the tales of my time at Atlas, and at Beacon. However, for now it is time for our second set of sparring matches."

"So, who first? Blake or Ruby?" Reuben asked.

"Well, Blake do you want to go against him? You might have a good shot at beating him!" Ruby asked the raven haired Faunus.

"Sure." Blake answered.

"Alright, Reuben Ravenwing versus Blake Belladonna!" Sebastian announced.

"Oh, wow I didn't realize you were listening in Sebastian. Can you count us down please?" Reuben questioned the artificial intelligence.

"Most certainly sir!" Sebastian replied enthusiastically.

"Alright Kitty, let's see your claws!"

"Oum damn it all. First Yang, now you? When will my torture ever stop?" Blake said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Three"

"I don't think your torture will ever be put to an end with blondie as your mate." Reuben retorted

"Two"

"I still don't understand how I ended up with her, but she's mine and I love her to death."

"One"

"Well, let's see that fire in your heart go to work!"

Reuben summoned up twin swords about 4 feet long to his sides to directly work against Blake's Gambol Shroud. He unsheathed them and adopted a twin backhanded stance.

"How interesting, a twin backhand user." Blake commented

"Swordsmanship is one of my favorite things, so many options to choose from." Reuben coming back with one of his many witty retorts.

Reuben did not make the first move this time, Blake took to the attack by throwing Gambol Shroud in its Kusarigama form attempting to throw him off his game. While not anticipated by him, he did manage to deflect the thrown blade before it hit him in the chest.

"You have an interesting weapon there Miss Belladonna. I'll have to examine it some time."

"Here! I'll give you an up close view." Blake showing her inner fire and feistyness.

"You get him Blakey! Show him who's the boss!" Yang shouted from the sidelines.

Blake charged but ended with a feint and a clone projection to try to catch him off guard, which was successful and Blake got a slash in on the upper portion of Reuben's right thigh.

" _Ow. That was unexpected… I guess she doesn't have conscious use of her Aura Projection. That was most certainly her Semblance. I'm gonna need to be on my toes for this one."_

Reuben came in for an helm splitting slash with his right sword but was countered by Blake's double sword defense. He used the opportunity to get a cross cut on her abdomen with his left sword. Then he made a hard stomp into her foot to keep her from falling over and switched grips on the left to a front stance, and brought the sword up into the defensive stance to flick the blades outward as he flipped backwards rendering the sword lock ineffective.

"Nice shots. But it'll take more than that for me to be taken down."

"Nothing I like more in a girl than a tough one!"

Reuben then changed semblances dissolving the swords from existence. A yellow dragon symbol appeared on his left hand as he smashed his fists together.

"Time to crank it up to eleven!" Reuben shouted

"Ah, so you're switching styles on me to confuse me, good idea on paper, but I'm the most adaptive of the four of us. Yang's fighting style has rarely bested me by the way." Blake retorted.

" _Wow, she thinks I'm that stupid? Why would I ever fight with your girlfriend's style? Obviously you know it already."_ Reuben thought.

Reuben hopped toward Blake and made an overhead chopping kick at Blake, she countered again with both of her swords, pushing him away with a medium sized gap in between. Blake switched to her Pistol form firing off several pelting shots at Reuben with three of the bullets being taken by his aura and four others missing.

"Nice try, but here's the finisher!" Reuben growled.

Reuben held his hands together out in front of him in a cup shape, and his arms began glowing with a grey aura. Then a small orb of energy appeared inside his hands.

"What the hell-" Blake was cut off mid sentence as a large grey beam emanated from the palms of Reuben's hands and enveloped her.

As the beam dissipated everyone was shocked to see what transpired. "Blake! Are you ok?" Yang shouted. Ruby and Weiss were staring in disbelief of what just happened.

"Wow, I guess you guys are really as untrained as I thought you were. I didn't expect a reaction like this to a simple Aura Beam…" Reuben said as he ran his right hand through his crimson hair.

Blake began coughing as the smoke cleared "Aura what?!" she questioned.

"Aura Beam. You didn't know you could use your Aura for stuff like this? I'd expect Blake of all people to know how it works, she's used Offensive Aura techniques even!"

"What? I have?" Blake was puzzled.

"Yea. Sebastian, play Video 237, At timestamp 12 minutes and 56 seconds. Password Checkmate." Reuben commanded.

"Playing video Sir." Sebastian replied.

A holographic screen appeared recounting when Weiss seemingly powered up Blake and enabled her to throw "energy beams".

"That my dear is Offensive Aura Projection. That wasn't just Weiss giving you a power boost, that was her dilating time around you and a slight aura infusion, which then you somehow subconsciously used to project Aura slashes. I would never have guessed that you would have known, but at the same time you should have at least been somewhat perplexed that you were able to do that."

"I-I just thought that Weiss' glyph enabled me to do that. I didn't know that I would be able to perform it at will…" Blake stammered.

"Everyone with an unlocked Aura can project it out as an offensive force. It is simply a lost technique. Mostly because people used it so often that it overtaxed their bodies and they died. Almost like a magician using too much magical power and dying." Reuben explained.

"That was awesome! When can I learn to shoot laser blasts from my hands?!" Ruby finally spoke up in a very childish manner.

"In time Little Rose. But first, I need to figure out your combat potential, then we start at the basics of Aura Manipulation and Hand To Hand combat, for each of you. I don't care what weapon you use, you should be able to also excel at close quarters without your weapon. It might save your life one day."

"Aww… Ok…" Ruby was downcast at the answer.

"It's ok sis, you can let your sweetheart do the talking now!" Yang cheered her up.

"Yea! Let's do this!"

"First however, I need to get something from an old drunk friend of mine. I'll be back in a few." Reuben said as he walked out of the room into his quarters.

"This guy sure keeps some odd company. First a computer program, now a drunk? How intelligent is he?" Weiss said.

"Wait a minute… He fought us with similar combat styles, first me with his pistol boot thingies. Then Weiss with a Sabre. Blakey with twin swords, for a little while… Hold the Scroll. I think I know who he's getting that "something" from." Yang stated.

"Who?" the other three said in unison.

"Ruby, who else do we know that's drunk and uses a scythe?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm gonna be beaten up by…"

"Hey Kid, Ice Princess, Shadow Cat, and Firecracker" The shadowy figure said as he emerged from the room.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted and leapt into the air.

"I'm not the one dishing out the pain though, I'm here to make sure that both of you don't get hurt. And, he's using Grey Talon since he was too lazy to make a scythe for himself."

"Right. With that out of the way, I'm sure you all know Qrow. He'll be helping us train as well. The more people to supervise you the better. And, he is much better at the actual weapons combat than I generally am. And, he'll be helping to train Ruby even further. Along with shedding light on her powers." Reuben explained.

"And with that the fight begins!" Qrow said.

 _AN: And the chapter ends! I hope you all liked Qrow's intro. My original plan was to not have him here, but later on. However, I love Qrow so much that I decided to put him here and as a semi-main character. This story is about Team RWBY growing into fully matured Huntresses, and I have two more stories planned. Along with two prequels to help flesh Reuben out as a character. However, this is my main focus at the moment. Please don't forget to Review, and if you would like to help edit the story for grammatical errors and improve the overall story, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM!_

 _Stay Cool,_

 _/u/KaosC57_


	9. Chapter 9: The Crimson Duel

Chapter 9: The Crimson Duel

"Alright shortstack. Let's see how good your uncle really trained you." Reuben began the banter.

"Hey! I heard that." Qrow yelled from the sidelines

"Hmph, someone count us off…"

"Three" Qrow said as the fighters dropped into their respective stances. Ruby with her hand at her backside waiting to pull out Crescent Rose. Reuben with Grey Talon at the ready in his right hand, with his left hand upward and back, similar to a fencer's stance.

"How in blazes does he think he will be able to wield a sword that size in a fencing stance? Has he truly gone insane?" Weiss questioned in a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't question the one who handed you your ass with you're own semblance and weapon type…" Yang butted in.

"That was a fluke and you know it!"

"Whatever…"

"Two"

Ruby grasped the cold metal body of her weapon, unfurling it with a spinning flourish. Reuben did the same with the gears of the weapon engaging to transform the sword into a scythe.

"One"

Instantaneously, the two combatants vanished into thin air. Only to be seen after clashing weapons, then briefly they vanished again before their second clash. "Wow, he's a fast learner. He's already able to copy Ruby." Blake commented.

After about the fifth clash, the two became locked. "Wow, I'm surprised to see you can keep up with my natural speed."

"Wait what? You can go that fast normally?" Ruby was surprised to see that Reuben was holding back against the rest of her team.

"Yea, anyone can channel their Aura into any part of their body at will, increasing it's strength. Like this!"

Reuben channeled his dull crimson aura into his arms and forced his way out of the very odd scythe lock with the two combatants being forced away like two similar poled magnets.

He facepalmed at a realization."Damn it all. I just remembered something. I can't go completely all out with my scythe techniques. That would require a lot of blood, gore, and brutal impalements. You see, when I wield a scythe it's about using the tip as a way of hooking an enemy onto it, and slamming them around on the ground."

"Sounds painful! I think I'll pass." Ruby bantered back, speeding into a crimson tornado.

Reuben was surprised at the sudden loss of breath and balance as Ruby came crashing into his upper body at full force. "Fucking hell, that hurt kid!" Reuben sputtered out, acting as if he was actually damaged by the attack.

"It was kinda supposed to hurt. Just like this!" Ruby bantered back and came in for a swipe across his body but Reuben jumped over the swipe and came downwards attempting to slam the scythe into Ruby's skull, knowing full well she would dodge it.

"Man, you are really out to kill me!" Ruby said as she rolled backwards out of the overhead swing.

As soon as Ruby dodged, Reuben unleashed a barrage of shotgun blasts from the top of Grey Talon and then dislodged the massive weapon from the ground going in for a second rushing overhead slash at the speed demon. Within a split second Ruby was behind Reuben and made a slash along his back earning her a smile.

"Nice job kid, you actually got a hit in. But, it's gonna take more than that to take me out."

With that, he vanished into the ether moving too fast for the untrained eye. Then he reappeared from Ruby's left, and slashed her across the body. This happened six times in a row from multiple directions.

Ruby let out a blood curdling scream and fell to her knees after the brutal attack. "Come on. I know you didn't get hurt by that. Unless your Aura is really that weak…"

"Ok. You may be able to beat me, but that doesn't mean I can't try to beat you!" Ruby shouted

"Remember kid, combat isn't all about spirit. You gotta get the tactics and physical stuff down too." Reuben reminded the redhead.

Ruby slammed her fist on the ground. "Damn it. I will beat you. Even if it takes my entire life."

"Good thing to strive for sweetheart, now get up. We have a lot of work to do now that I have a baseline for each of your skills." Reuben said.

"Not yet. We still haven't finished!" Ruby shouted triumphantly as she rose and propelled herself toward Reuben with her semblance and gunfire from Crescent Rose. She raised the blade up into it's War Scythe mode and went for a helm splitting swing.

" _Oh dust! That might actually hurt! Oh, duh… Qrow's weapon isn't just a scythe!"_

The gears began to engage again transforming the giant weapon back into it's smaller Greatsword form. Reuben assumed a two handed defense stance with one hand flat on the blade, and the other in a firm grip on the hilt. Even with the bracing that he used, it wasn't enough to stop Crescent Rose. It slashed right through Reuben's defense and tore through the fabric of his dark gray duster jacket and his signature t-shirt.

"Argh" Reuben cried out in pain from the tip of the scythe going through the left side of his chest in a downward arc, leaving a considerable mark on his breast.

"Dammit. You did good kid. I guess I'm not strong enough to challenge a Silver Eyed Warrior, even one who hasn't yet realized her full potential. Not yet at least. You win that one Ruby." Reuben conceded as he clutched the left side of his chest with his right arm.

"Yea! One point Team RWBY!" Ruby jumped into the air and exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, I still have 3 points Team Teachers." Reuben retaliated as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Yea, and if that was me out there, I'd know how to fight you Ruby. After all, I was the one to teach you." Qrow said, backing his old friend up after his loss.

"Yea. But, Uncle Qrow, I have improved and made some new techniques too! I should show you one day all these new moves I've come up with!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, with my assessment matches done and over with. Let's see the results. Sebastian, if you would do the honors?"

"Gladly Sir!" A screen appeared with the faces of the four girls at the top, with a column each for them and five rows underneath.

"Offensive Power. Yang, 6. Weiss, 7. Blake, 9. Ruby, 9.5"

"What?! Blakey and Weiss are more powerful than I am? What kind of bullshit scoring are you doing?" Yang shouted out, incredibly confused.

"As I recall, you managed to land no hits on me. You have great power, but lack the control and skill required for human on human combat at a high level." Reuben countered.

"But, huntresses and huntsman aren't meant to combat other humans and faunus! We're supposed to be the protectors of the world against the Grimm!" Yang said back.

"Things are changing Yang. We have reason to believe that we need more huntresses and huntsman that can take down human targets." Qrow stated flatly.

"Anyways, back to the rest of the results. Defensive Skill. Yang, 0. Weiss, 6. Blake, 7. Ruby, 7."

"Offensive Aura Capability. 0 Across the board. None of you used offensive aura techniques at all."

"Semblance Use. Yang, 5. Weiss, 7. Blake, 6. Ruby, 7."

"Adaptability. Yang, 3. Weiss, 6. Blake, 7. Ruby, 5."

Each of the girls were mostly happy with their scores, except Yang having a burning desire to punch Reuben in the head after giving her the lowest offensive score.

"So. After these scores, which are not the entire picture of your combat aptitude, but a fairly good one. One such anomaly is Yang's absolutely low Offensive power score, but she can bench several hundred pounds easily. She was ill suited to fighting an agile fighter such as myself when I am using my twin pistols." Reuben began explaining.

"All four of you scored zeroes in the Offensive Aura Capability category as none of you knew how to utilize this form of combat, which is highly effective against other Aura users. However, with practice and time we will fix this. It also will allow you to become better with your Semblances. I know Weiss has trouble performing her Summoning, even after four years at Beacon."

"What? How do you know this?! I demand an answer!" Weiss shouted.

"It was quite simple to figure out. When your temper flared against me in our fight, I noticed that was when you resorted to that pathetic excuse of a summon. When your sister was your age, she was summoning multiple Ursai at a time. I know you aren't your sister, so you learn differently than she does and at a different pace too. But, hopefully through training in offensive Aura techniques, you can quickly master Summoning as well." Reuben finished.

"I'd still love to know how you, a mere student of Beacon and Atlas academies knows my sister." Weiss replied.

"That's a tale for another day Weiss, for now you all need to know is that I know people who you are directly related to, or at least connected to in some way." Reuben cut the approaching talk about his past short.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for today. Let's get some rest and relaxation before the extreme training begins." Qrow stated.

"Yes. That would be best. If you are hungry, call for Sebastian and ask for whatever you would like. He is quite the master chef." Reuben said as he began walking off to his and Qrow's living quarters.

"Ok. Well, looks like we are in for a new adventure guys! We have no clue why we are really here, but let's make the best of it. This guy is gonna make us into even more badass Huntresses, so I say we stay. Plus, we get free room and board!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I don't exactly trust this guy, but we don't know how to get out either. I guess we are stuck here for now." Blake deadpanned.

"I agree with you Kitty, but at the same time I do like the premium treatment we are being given, at least we aren't prisoners or dead." Yang stated.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Yang, which is a rarity. This training for, whatever is coming hopefully will pay off." Weiss finished in the agreement.

"It's official, Team RWBY is still in training!" Ruby shouted ecstatically as she jumped into the air with a fist raised.

 _Chapter End_

 _AN: Well, it's been about a month since the last chapter! I was gone working at a summer camp, and I didn't really think about telling my few fans. But, things are about to get more exciting with me leaving for college in the next few weeks. Hopefully, I'll be able to devote a little more time to this story and less to gaming whilst in College. Don't forget to Review and Favorite!_

 _Good Hunting,_

 _KaosC57_


End file.
